A need exists for a practical, safe and economical home fire-fighting station which will not be unsightly or otherwise objectionable to the home owner. For such a device to be practical, particularly in the presence of children, it is necessary that the water valve be concealed and inaccessible except when proper procedures are followed for using the device in a fire emergency.
The objectives of the invention are to satisfy these needs while providing a household fire fighting station which can be mounted in a wall recess so as to simulate a painting on the wall of a home and to provide in the fire-fighting station a unique means to store the fire hose compactly in a non-use position, while the stored hose maintains a spring-loaded fire valve closure panel in a closed valve-concealing position within the cabinet.